Blaze
Description: As one of the Elite Heroes, he's the most largest and massive in size out of all of them. He towers as tall as a 6 story building, and is big as a Dinobot. He is a Combaticon, not to be mistaken for the other type of Combaticons. In his verse, Combaticons were a very small, but extremely powerful race of Cybertronians that could instantly wipe out their enemies with devastating destruction, hence their name. Personality: He is prideful, honest, intelligent, respectful, and supports justice. He will solemnly protect his fellow allies and friends. He can become very soft in emotions at one point, and in another way he can become deadly, destructive, dangerous, and menacing when he locks in defense mode. He admires the beauty of everything, especially nature, takes huge care of things, and handles objects gently. Appearance: He is as tall as a 6 story tall building, and is massive in size. He was originally metallic and light-green colored, but later changed his depiction to metallic, light-blue, dark-blue, light-green, and black. when he transforms, it resembles somewhat of a heavy-assault vehicle, which is slender shaped like a sports car. He has the same build as a normal Cybertronian, except that his face is similar to that of Optimus Prime's mask. He can transform into any machinery, unlike normal Cybertronians that stick to one or two form, and can even modify it to different elements (for example, a vehicle form that can target air units). He not only uses weapons that are as strong as Legendary weapons, but can even turn into one! He is one enormous robot that you shouldn't mess with, or else you can cost your own life. -(Explanation for ability)- By the meaning of "being a weapon himself", it means that he can turn into any form that is counted as a weapon; for example, a turret, mech, etc. Since he's a special Combaticon, he possesses the ability to select a close and a ranged weapon like normal beings. However, Combaticons have more firepower than a Legendary weapon itself (Like the Hammer of Forge). Combaticon technology varies, and is 5 times as better than Cybertronian material. Since this is the cause, he is a valuable warrior in combat, mostly during the war on Cybertron. If Combaticons were to make their own Legendary weapons, then they would've likely succeeded in dominating the planet if they wanted to. Background: The Combaticons existed alongside Predacons, long before any Cybertronian race, which says that they're an ancient group. They were massive and destructive enough to overpower and kill Predacons, normally for the glory of battle. It seems that when the early mass population of regular Cybertronians appeared however, they wiped out the Combaticon race. The Combaticons proved to be invincible, but because of their small population, they were overwhelmed by the swarming amount of Cybertronians. Many years after, the normal life of the planet flourished, as one of the inhabitants, known as Orion Pax, met Blaze. They were rarely depicted together, but were both best of friends, along with the other civilians of Cybertron. One day, Blaze grew curious, and asked Orion if he thought that he was irregular. Orion disagreed, and questioned Blaze of why he would think that. Blaze explains that he finds himself different from everyone else, as he was much larger, strange looking, and more menacing than the normal society. They both then traveled around, and played childishly, until they accidentally stumble upon a run-down building out of the city. As they went in, they discovered that it was the place where Blaze was created. In their astonishment, it turned out that Blaze wasn't a true Combaticon, but inherited some DNA of one. He was built to be exactly like a Combaticon, except that he was more intelligent, stronger, and adaptable than his ancient race. Especially that in the center of his body, he was powered not by energon, but the Blue Core; a source of energy 3 times as powerful as the Matrix of Leadership itself. Later on, the war on Cybertron occur, as Orion Pax became to be the more famously known, Optimus Prime. Blaze decided to side for the Autobots, as they fought against the Decepticons and their forces. Blaze seemed to weigh balance between the two factions, since he was a powerful Autobot ally. He was an individual, and was described as the term "A rebel without a cause". He rarely saw Optimus ever again, and instead landed on a different section of Earth. As months passed by, Blaze resurrected from his long period of being offline. He then started exploring his surroundings, checking out trees, plants, and other forms of life on Earth. As he ventured off on his journey across the land, he encountered the city that was previously stationed by Optimus Prime and his team. As he traveled there, it was clear he had to go in disguise. He then took on the form of an assault unit that looked like a sports car. As he was observing the city, he spotted a car speeding towards some people crossing a street. He quickly shifted to 'drive-forward' mode, as he sped as quickly as he could to save them. The car suddenly doubled back, and made a sharp U-turn, and started speeding towards him instead. Blaze sensed danger, as he swerved to the left, and onto the highway. The car followed him, as they had a chase on the highway, swerving left and right, with people honking at them. Blaze was about to exit out, when another car drove in front of him, leaving him no choice but to drive off the ramp, and land roughly on the ground, continuing to drive away. The two cars kept following him, until they reached an isolated cemetery. Then at that moment, the two cars transformed into two Vehicons. They then started blasting at him, as he resentfully transformed into Bot-mode, and made a dramatic transformation, ending it with a massive stomp on the ground. The two Vehicons, seeing that he wasn't just any Autobot, started firing rapidly at him. The lasers flew and hit him multiple times, yet Blaze didn't flinch one bit. The Vehicons took a double, and sized him up once more. They could clearly see more this time, that he was massively large, menacing looking, and towered above them. They soon had the idea dawn on them that they were dealing with a Combaticon warrior, and started to fled, transforming back into vehicles and speeding away. But before they could escape, Blaze lifted his right arm which transformed into a heavy machine gun, and starting firing them down. They were both instantly turned into a pile of burning scrap metal, as he started to question if the Decepticons were stationed on earth to conquer it. He then started patrolling the city in vehicle mode, as he saw signs that showed Optimus and his team were once here before. The people were casual about the Autobot thing, as they talked about stuff. He then started to drive off to a building, when he was stopped and pulled over by several police cars, including a S.W.A.T unit vehicle. They then escorted him to the government, where they started forcing questions on him, and asking where the Autobots were. At first, he ignored them, and stayed quiet, but was soon irritated by their persistent motive, and immediately transformed into Bot-mode, in which he surprised and scared everyone, saying aloud,"I am aware of your questioning, but I have not seen anyone else besides myself, because only I have been the one person standing besides me." He towered above everyone, as his head bumped into the ceiling, cracking it and causing it to collapse on his head. He was much larger than they anticipated, as they calmly asked one question,"If you're not with the Autobots, nor the Decepticons, then what are you?" He was hesitant for a moment, and replied with a firm voice,"I am an individual, who seeks to restore the home I once came from, back to normal and to breathe again." The officials looked at each other, as they decided to ask him to assist them on a mission. Blaze asked,"And what would that task be?" They then explained that the Autobots had been defending Earth for quite a long time, and were currently hiding out from the government and people. They told Blaze that their monitors in space detected a huge object that resembled a large aircraft, heading towards Earth. They assumed it was the Decepticons coming back for another attack. Blaze was still, as he then agreed to help them. Soon, Blaze and several vehicle assault units were dashing through the streets, as they headed towards the huge city. Suddenly, the aircraft appeared, as jet fighter units came out of it, and started attacking the city, with people running for their lives.The Army then came, firing missiles back at the attackers, forcing them to transform and blow up the Army's tank units. Many Vehicons were over the city, destroying buildings, and everything in the city. Several people were killed, as the Vehicons advanced to the central area of the city. Several assault vehicles appeared to defend, as they fired their bullets at the Vehicon army. Thousands of Decepticons appeared, causing more damage and taking most blows for the army, while causing devastating damage. The Decepticons, including Vehicons, one-by-one conquered streets and buildings each step they took. Several Predacons were then unleashed, as they flew through the sky, and terrorized the people, knocking down skyscrapers. The government did their best, sending jet fighters, tanks, and assault units to fight back, but the Predacons were too powerful, and the Decepticon army overwhelmed the troops. Then, Blaze arrived in vehicle mode with several other assault vehicles, as he transformed, and started firing his heavy machine gun. He drew the attention of the Decepticon army, as several Vehicons went down in flames. They fired at him, but he kept charging forward without taking damage, as his left arm converted to a sword, as he sliced soldiers to pieces. A Predacon then swooped down, and crashed into Blaze, as they tumbled and broke things in their path. As Blaze regained his balance, the Predacon screeched, and charged forward, as it leaped at him. He caught the Predacon, and threw it over, as it crashed into the side of a building. Blaze charged at it, quickly bashing it with his fists, before it could get up, as he drew out his sword, and started stabbing it multiple times. He then pounded it, stomped on it, lifted it and threw it into another building, and fired his machine gun at it. As he approached, the weakened menace started to get up with shaking legs, as Blaze lifted both of his arms, and smashed it into the ground, ending it with ripping it's head off. As he threw the head over at the Decepticon army, they stepped back in astonishment, unwilling to believe that an Autobot slayed a Predacon with his bare hands, and finished it off with ease, with no hesitation. They then converted a new objective; Take down the Autobot. As they attacked Blaze, he fired back, with military support from the Army, and now the Air Force. As they took down a third of the Decepticon army, a voice announced overhead,"Decepticons, I have a new plan; position yourselves at your stations with the coordinates that I'll send to you." It sounded a lot like Megatron's voice, as he added,"Prepare to back up Plan B, if you may." Then, five Decepticons felled from the sky, and landed on the ground with a massive crash. As Blaze approached, ready to engage them in battle, he instantly recognized them as the sub-group of Decepticons, otherwise known as the Combaticons. This would soon be the beginning of the Combaticon War, as the five of them, Onslaught, Brawl, Swindle, Vortex, and Blast-off, advanced towards him with their weapons out. Blaze and the Combaticons then clashed, as it was marked five-to-one. As they formed Bruticus, and took on Blaze, it seemed that Blaze would lose, only to have his Blue Core charge up, and blast everything in it's path. Many Vehicons and Decepticons were destroyed in the radius, including a few Predacons. The Decepticons then retreated, after witnessing the defeat of Bruticus. As they flew off, sworn revenge, Blaze was almost on the brink of death, due to his source of life being eradicated to save humanity, when he was revived by a new source of power; the Hero Core. He was then back online, as he got back up on his feet, only to see an Autobot soldier standing there, whom he presumed given him the power source. The Autobot said nothing though, and quickly vanished in smoke. Blaze was honored with the credit of protecting Earth from the attackers by the people of Earth, and have listed him to represent the Autobot faction. He could see several vehicles driving off from the crowd, as he spotted a huge red Rig leading the band. He couldn't make facial expressions, but it was clear for the viewer that he was smiling, in the moment of meeting his old friend once again. Months passed by, as a scene of him chasing a Vehicon in vehicle mode, was depicted. The Vehicon managed to outsmart him though, and trapped him being magnetized to one of the magnet cranes at a junkyard. As the Vehicon got away, he finally freed himself, and starting heading in the same direction. As he sprinted through the streets, it was where he met Bladefreezer and Blade, who both popped out of nowhere from a sewer lid in the middle of the street. As they turned around, they were startled to see a huge robot head towards them, as they ducked back down in the sewer. Blaze halt to a stop, and checked on them to see if they were okay. They both then emerged from the sewer once again, and stared back at Blaze. As they cleared up things, and explained to each other, they become friends, as Bladefreezer and Blade invited him in their party. He decided for a moment, and agreed as their adventure as three began, and they continue further to find the other Elite Heroes. Oh yeah, and they found and beated up the Vehicon before they left. Trivia: - Blaze is very fond of playing & taking care of human children ''- Is able to transform into many vehicle forms, including weapons'' ''- Is able to take a Predacon one-on-one in combat'' ''- Has possessed a rare ability to also behave as a Dinobot'' ''- Is counted as a subgroup of Autobots'' ''- Likes to travel to places'' ''- Was created to behave like a Combaticon prototype'' ''- Never loses in 3D Multiplayer Car Racing games'' ''- Prefers Gasoline cans than Energizer batteries'' Image Gallery